


The Causalities Of Life

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Series: The Misadventures Of Dad-stiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also very sad, Car Accidents, Cas is the best father, Dad-stiel, Destiel to come, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Drunk Driving, Orphan Jack, Sader than it was suppose to be, dad!Cas, deadbeat fathers, orphan claire, single father cas, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: How Castiel became the father of Claire Novak and Jack Kline.***(Warning: Mentions of suicide and death, please read at your own risk)





	The Causalities Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't suck to much, i'm writing it at 1am and there will probably be some typos. I love the idea of Dad-stiel and decided there weren't enough stories about him, so enjoy.

Castiel never considered himself much of a family person.

He loved going to his families functions and being able to play with his many nieces and nephew, and would not give up his first grade teaching position for anything else in the world; but the thought of getting married and eventually having kids of his own was a thought that rarely ever crossed his mind. He would rather just be the fun uncle who gave the kids ice cream when their parents weren't looking. 

The truth was, Castiel could hardly take care of himself on a good day; often forgetting to eat for days on end, and waking up on the couch after a long night of lesson planning. His family often voiced their concerns about this, as he was known for not leaving the house for days on end, and forgetting to change his clothes until someone literally had to beg him to do it. So the thought of also having to take care of, and protect a small, helpless child, absolutely terrified him. 

That is why when his close friend Kelly Kline unexpectedly died during childbirth, he was more than surprised to learn that he was the one she had chosen to be the baby boys godfather. The small infant, who Kelly had named Jack before he was born, looked so small and helpless in Castiel's arms, and he tried not to cry while sitting in the hospital waiting room. He was so tiny, and at such a young age, so alone in this dangerous and cruel world. 

Other than himself, Jack had no other family. His father was a deadbeat who had abandoned Kelly shortly after he figured out she was pregnant, both of Kelly's parents had passed away years before, and she had no siblings. So Castiel was his one and only hope.

It was in that hospital waiting room that Castiel realized he would have to be strong, and he would have to accept his responsibility and raise this child the way Kelly would have wanted him too. He at least owed her that. 

So after a shit ton of paperwork, and explaining to his boss why he would need a sub for a few days, Castiel was official a father. He quickly realize that he didn't even know the first thing about raising a child, so he was more than grateful when his brother Michael's wife, Grace, offered to let the pair stay with them for a few weeks. They already had two children of their own, and were more than happy to teach Cas about how to properly feed a baby, and change diapers. 

His rest of his family was also very supportive, and made sure to comfort him as he gave a few words of goodbye at Kelly's small funeral. None of them ever believed Castiel would become a father, so to see him holding his baby boy close and sobbing at the back of the church, was something they were not prepared for. Chuck, Castiel father, offered to take Jack that night if Cas just wanted some time to himself; but even though he had only had the boy for a week, he could never imagine leaving him for even one night. 

And when Cas and Jack finally moved back home, they quickly fell into a pattern. Castiel would get up, feed Jack, eat breakfast, drop Jack off at daycare, go to work, pick up Jack, come home, get them both dinner, plan lessons as Jack played or watched TV, and then put them both to bed. It was simple, and it brought about a sense of normality that Cas had never experienced before. It made them feel almost like a real family.

However, with Cas's teaching job not raking in a whole lot of money, Chuck insisted on giving Cas monthly checks to help care for his grandson. Being a successful author, it really was no problem for him to dish out a little extra every month, but that didn't stop Castiel from being hesitant about it. He loved his father and appreciated all he was doing for himself and Jack, but the thought of people thinking he couldn't care for his son on his own made him almost refuse the money.

But even with those thoughts, he always took the money, understanding that both he and Jack depended on it whether he liked it or not. 

Months came and passed before his own eyes, and before he even realized it, Castiel and his family were celebrating Jack's 2nd birthday. The boy had grown up so much in those past two years, reminding Cas of Kelly in every little thing he did. It hurt him deeply to known that Kelly would never be able to meet her little boy, and see the person he was becoming. 

And throughout every tantrum, every mishap, and every time Cas just wanted to give up, he remembered that promise he made to Kelly those years ago. He would be strong and raise Jack to become a person both he and Kelly would be proud of. He would not let her down.

Everything seemed almost perfected in Castiel's life, up until that fall, when the news that Castiel's twin brother Jimmy had been killed in a car accident hit the family like a meteor. A drunk driver had plowed through his old drunk as he drove through a crossroad, coming home from a late night meeting. The cops and medics told them that the blow to his drivers side door would have killed him instantly, and he would have felt no pain, yet that still did nothing to help the ache in Castiel's heart. 

He decided that no pain, no heartbreak, could ever compare with the feeling of losing a sibling; a person who you had grown up with, and known your entire life. 

Jimmy left behind his wife Amelia, and his three month old daughter Claire. It broke Castiel's heart to once again see another child who would grow up with one less parent figure in their life, and it hurt him even more to watch how Amelia slowly distanced herself from her infant daughter, and turn to alcohol instead. 

Castiel believed he did everything in his power to help the poor women, and even believed that some days they were making progress. There would be days when Amelia would sober up and care for her daughter like nothing ever happened. The four of them would go to the zoo together, and laugh at their children's absolutely fascinated expressions as they watched the monkeys jump around in their enclosure. They would take day trips to the park, and help Jack make stunning sidewalk chalk art of scribbles and lines, before eating crappy tacos for dinner, and playing in the sandbox till sunset. 

There would be times when Castiel believed everything would be ok, until it suddenly wasn't. 

There would be days when Cas would walk into Amelia's apartment to find her passed out of the couch, and Claire screaming in her crib due to hunger and being covered in her own sick. He would try to talk to Amelia, telling her that this isn't what Jimmy would have wanted, begging her to get help for her and Claire. Then when that would work, he would resort to yelling, and they would both scream back and forth until Cas had no other option other than to take Claire to his house for that night, and then the night after that, and the one after that. 

Soon Amelia would get so bad that Castiel wouldn't even let her take Claire home, in fear of what she might accidentally do in a drunken rage. She would scream that he wasn't allowed to take her baby from her, and Cas would yell back that if social services ever found out what conditions this child was living in, she would be taken away in a flash. That always seemed to shut her right up. 

Despite all the awfulness and heartache that went on during these few months, Castiel took a lot of pictures. Pictures of Amelia and Claire on those rare good days, Jack playing outside as the first snow of the year covered their yard, Jack attempting to read Claire one of his favorite books, they were all just the little memories in life that Castiel never wanted to fade away. The ones he wanted forever immortalized on a small piece of paper. 

It was around the first few days of December when the crushing news finally arrived, Amelia Novak, was dead. She had been found in an abandoned warehouse surrounded by bottles, and hanging from the rafters. She left no note, no indication for why she had done it, but yet somehow everyone knew. She just couldn’t bare the thought of living without Jimmy. 

Castiel wanted to be mad, to scream at Amelia and tell her how selfish she was to leave behind her only child. He wanted to be mad at the drunk driver who killed his brother and caused all this. He wanted to be mad at the world for allowing good children to be orphaned at such a young age. Yet, despite all this anger and emotions he felt, he never once took it out on someone or something. He knew that yelling and screaming wouldn't bring Jimmy, Amelia, or Kelly back, it would just hurt the living people around him. 

The night before her death, Amelia had come to Castiel sobbing, telling him how she was so sorry for everything that had conspired over the last three months. Sitting on his couch, she had held Claire tight, and unbeknownst to Cas, had said her goodbyes. She confessed to Cas that she just felt like no matter what she tried to do to get back up on her feet, it always seemed to end with someone she loved getting hurt. Castiel had hugged her and said that everything will get better in time, but that time never came. 

His family had argued with him, saying how he already had enough on his plate with on toddler, and the last thing he needed at that moment was an infant. But deep down inside, Castiel blamed himself for Amelia's death, and felt an obligation to raise Claire and make sure what happened to her mother never happened again. He couldn't lose anyone else he cared about, not like that. 

With a six-month old baby held in one arm, and his almost three year old's hand grasped within his own, the three of them stood outside on a cold winter's day looking down at the conjoined grave of Jimmy and Amelia. Claire was getting fussy due to the cold, and Jack didn't truly understand why there were there, but Castiel knew it was only right the three watch as Amelia was lowered into the ground. 

He remembered so clearly as Jack had asked him, "What are we doing here Daddy?" 

Castiel knew he had to pick his words carefully as they maneuvered through the snowy cemetery. "We're here to say goodbye to Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Amelia" 

Jack seemed to ponder Castiel's words for a moment. "Where are they going?" 

Castiel tried not to cry as the young boy looked up at him, his bright blue eyes filled with curiosity, and sprinkled with small flecks of golden.

"Hopefully a better place than here" 

After the funeral, and all the paperwork was completed, a few adjustments had to be made to Jack and Castiel's normal living routine. His brothers Gabriel and Michael came over one weekend to him him turn his old office, which was mostly being used for paperwork and Jack's toys, into a brand new nursery for Claire. They also offered to take Jack and Claire out for an afternoon at the park, while Cas tried to get a few hours of shuteye. The poor guy was living off of only coffee, and short naps he got throughout the day. 

Slowly but surely, Jack seemed to finally realize the Claire wasn't leaving anytime soon, and Claire stopped crying every night for her mom. Castiel started getting more sleep, and was doing better than ever at work. Chuck, Gabe, Michael, and even sometimes his sister Anna would stop by once every week to see how the kids are doing, and take them off Cas's hands so he could get some work done. 

On days Cas didn't have to work, he tried to spend as much time as he could with his children and take them to as many places he could. The zoo, the park, the animal shelter, and even the fire department, you name it, they had probably been there. 

But it wasn’t till one night, when Cas had been getting a ten month old Claire ready for bed, and Jack had burst through the nursery door holding a book above his head and claiming that he was going to read both of them a bedtime story, did Castiel truly understand the meaning of family. He reluctantly listened as Jack told him to get Claire and himself situated in Castiel queen sized bed, and listened with opened ears as Jack started reading them his favorite bedtime story; The Three Little Pigs. 

"An’ he HUFFED an’ he PUFFED, an’ he BLEW the house down", Jack read, trying to mimic the voices Castiel always did. He could tell the boy was getting tired, as his words were getting slurred, and were often interrupted by yawns.

"Daddy", Jack said, resting his head against Castiel's shoulder. "Can you finish it peas", he asked, handing him the worn board book. 

Claire had fallen asleep in his arms, so as quietly as he could, he read the last few passages of the story and smiled as Jack slowly drifted off to sleep. As not wake the boy, he gently got out of the bed, and placed Claire into her crib. He didn't bother on moving Jack to his own bed, because he knew that any movement at all would instantly wake him up. So instead he snuggled in next to his son, and fell asleep to the sound of Jacks little breaths resounding from the other side of the bed. 

Maybe Castiel was a family person, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after writing this I realize just how dark it is and I would like to formally apologize for that. The next few installments will be a lot more fluffy and cute. (Also Destiel)
> 
> If you have any recommendations for cute (or sad) Dad-stiel ideas, please leave them in the comments!


End file.
